<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Trouble with Double Dating by CaliKayeTylers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775460">The Trouble with Double Dating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliKayeTylers/pseuds/CaliKayeTylers'>CaliKayeTylers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>the GazettE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Public Sex, double dates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliKayeTylers/pseuds/CaliKayeTylers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita accepts an invitation to a double date and meets someone surprisingly different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Trouble with Double Dating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posting this here as well as the fic thread for anyone not on Twitter. 😁</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He truly had no reason to be upset that the table he sat at was still empty. It was his fault, for showing up almost half an hour early anyway. Reita had felt too anxious about this double date to stay at his apartment any longer and the babysitter had been ready to throw his pacing ass out the door anyway. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His date's name was Wendi and apparently, she had a twin sister that she'd invited, along with her date, to their first date. Reita knew there wasn't going to be a second date; they'd both been upfront with their intentions, and yet, he hadn't been able to decline dinner first. It had been a while since he'd been out anywhere, after all. Honestly, he wasn't usually one for a random hookup, but trying once wouldn't hurt, and it wasn't as if he wanted to date. Not since his ex had dumped him. It had been 3 years though, certainly the universe wouldn't begrudge him a little human interaction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The staff member that had seated him approached the table again, a shorter man behind her. Reita had a moment to look him over before he noticed the table was occupied. Unlike him, who had dug through his meager collection of clothes for an hour to find something decent to wear and still felt stuffy, this newcomer seemed incredibly at home in his designer clothes. The air around him even seemed expensive. The stranger took his wide brimmed hat off, hooking it on the back of his chair along with a bag that he probably could have fit in. The giant Chanel sunglasses came off next. Wavy, light brown hair framed a rounded but masculine face and dark brown eyes that Reita could see a hint of green in even from- his seat. The man's plush (and glossed) lips curved into a polite smile as he took the seat across from Reita. His heavy watch made a clunking sound against the tabletop and Reita thought it looked comically big on his small wrist.-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh! I'm sorry, you must be Wendi's date. I was lost in my head. I'm Ruki." The man said, holding his hand out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reita shook it, noticing even the man's nails were prettily painted. This guy probably thought he looked like a slob. "Nice to meet you. I'm Reita." He answered, just then noticing the tattoos that lined the other's thin arms. Quite macabre style but Reita found that it fit him well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Reita. Good name. It suits you, kind of rough and bad boyish. Are you a model?" Ruki asked, his eyes scanning over Reita's body and yet he didn't feel uncomfortable under his gaze. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Me? Are your sunglasses prescription? Should you be wearing them? No, of course, I'm not a model. I'm a mechanic. Construction mechanic. I work on the big cranes. And I bartend on the weekends. Not much time left over for modeling, I'm afraid." He jokes, taking a sip of ice water. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruki was watching him with a fond look in his eyes. "You shouldn't belittle yourself that way. You're gorgeous. And your work is important."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reita suddenly felt like he'd swallowed one of those supersized marshmallows. This guy... "So now that you've heard my life story. What is it you do for a living? You look like you just walked off a runway. Not that that's a bad thing. I'm just- you look nice, that's all." Wooow Reita...what the fuck?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, thank you then." Ruki started as a glass was sat down before him. "I'm a designer, actually. Not very popular here in the States, but in Asia, I am. I only moved here recently. I agreed to this date in hopes of making friends in the city. Where do you bartend at? Maybe I'll make it my new haunt."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fashion designer. That makes sense. You're so well put together. The bar is called 1Below. It's in the basement of this old building but it's surprisingly upscale and busy as hell. You might fit in there."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continued like that, talking about their lives and trading information. It was too easy to get wrapped up in conversation with Ruki. Before he'd realized it, half an hour had gone by. Where was Wendi and her sister?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, my dear Reita, I think we've been stood up." Ruki announced, a bit of sadness settling into his expression. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reita nodded. "I think you're right. They should have been here by now, or at least called. Figures. All I wanted was one night out to myself." He grumbled, looking for some notification on his phone that was never going to appear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, if you don't have anywhere else to be, why don't you let me buy you dinner? I have enjoyed your company thus far. Unless you'd rather call it a night?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, I'd definitely like to stay, but we'll go dutch."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruki hummed in agreement, raising his hand to flag down a waiter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What did you mean by just wanting a night to yourself?" Ruki asked when their meals were delivered. They'd even decided to share a rather expensive bottle of red wine. Ruki had fantastic taste. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reita took a moment to place his napkin in his lap and contemplate his answer. "My last girlfriend...I thought we were end game, you know? When I found out she was pregnant, I was beyond excited. Two months after Lukas was born, she ran off with some guy she met online to California. That was about three years ago. Having two jobs and a toddler... I don't get out much. I know it's horrible of me but this wasn't supposed to be a serious date. Just dinner and hookup. I guess now it's just the dinner part. But that's okay, I'm happy to have met you, at least."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruki's eyes were warm as he smiled at him. "I am too. And it's not horrible. I imagine being dumped like that then not dating or anything left you quite touch starved. I don't blame you at all." He paused for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip before looking up at him through perfectly curled lashes. "I don't mean to be presumptuous, so don't throw the wine at me if I'm wrong, but the hookup part of your night could still happen. If you um, are interested in getting to know me a little better?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reita simply sat there with what he was sure was the dumbest look on his face. Was Ruki saying... He'd really...? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, forget I said any-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can rent a hotel room." He spat out faster than his brain could filter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruki bit at his lip again and this time Reita didn't even pretend not to stare. "If you've got a car, we could skip the hotel room? At this point, I don't care if it's in a dark alley." His voice was like velvet, the toe of his shoe rubbing against Reita's leg under the table. Reita felt like he might pass out from the sudden rush of blood away from his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You deserve better than an alley, but I don't have a car. I know it's cliche but what about the b-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Way ahead of you. I'm going to go freshen up. If I'm not back in a few moments, come check on me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruki grabbed his bag off the chair and Reita watched the way his hips moved as he walked off. Were they really going to do this? He managed to wait a whole two minutes before throwing down enough cash to pay for both their meals and following.</p>
<p>____________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The restroom was just as impressive as the rest of the restaurant, big and overly decorated. Each stall even had a handwashing sink. He found Ruki in the last stall, thankfully, already sat up on the edge of the sink. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Everything okay in here? You were gone awhile."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruki shook his head, soft hair brushing his shoulders. "The zipper on my jeans is stuck. Could you help me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How did he manage to look so tempting and innocent at the same time?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reita took his jacket off, hanging it on the back of the door, before standing himself between Ruki's knees. He palmed the back of the man's head and pressed their lips together in a kiss that seemed too sweet for their current predicament, but he didn't care. Ruki's lips tasted sweet like honey, flavored by the gloss transferring between their mouths. Reita, at once, loved the way Ruki's arms fit so perfectly around his neck and his fingers slipped into his hair, yanking his head back so he could continue kissing down the warm line of his throat. Reita felt Ruki's moan against his open lips and pulled away before it could leave his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What- wait. What are you doing?" Ruki panted, his cheeks flushed, eyes slightly hazy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reita didn't answer at first, moving to pull a glove out of his jacket pocket. Manicured brows were drawn into a frown but Reita didn't bother explaining, hooking two fingers into Ruki's mouth and forcing his lips apart. He gently shoved the leather glove into his mouth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We can't have you being too loud now, can we?" He asked, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruki nodded, his teeth sinking into the leather. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reita didn't bother removing the other's coat, simply, and rather rudely, unfastened his jeans and yanked both pants and boxers down to his knees. Ruki was making some lewd noise in the back of his throat and Reita made sure he was watching as he licked up the center of his own palm before giving the smaller man a few lazy strokes. This wasn't going to be pretty. Honestly, he should have fought harder for a hotel room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ru." He said, leaning their foreheads together. "I wanted this, but I don't wanna hurt you. I don't have any lube or anything."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fo...ut."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fah..cut"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reita leaned back. "Pocket? Which pocket?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He waited as Ruki clumsily dug into his coat pocket and produced a small bottle of oil. He looked up at Reita, a desperate question in his soft brown eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reita took the bottle with a scoff. "Always prepared, huh? Good boy." He added, setting it on the counter so he could use both hands to maneuver Ruki onto his feet, bent forwards over the sink. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took every ounce of self-control Reita possessed to take the time to open Ruki up with his fingers. The way the man writhed, hips pushing back against his hand was almost too much. Ruki was just short enough he had to stay on his toes to lean on the sink properly and left him at the mercy of Reita's hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're fucking amazing." Reita whispered into Ruki's sweat-dampened hair as he finally lined up and started pushing into him. He began to wonder if he'd gagged the wrong one of them as Ruki's heat surrounded him. Fuck, he felt like hot velvet and for a moment Reita thought he may have a fever from how his own body flushed with heat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn't gentle; forcing Ruki's hips back to meet his thrusts with bruising force. Despite trying to be quiet, Reita knew at least three people had come in and quickly left but, apparently, no one had reported their antics. His teeth found a hot patch of skin just below Ruki's ear, biting down to shut himself up as he found release, hips rolling forward unconsciously. His vision had gone black for a moment and when the rush of blood in his ears finally died down, he grabbed a hand towel and cleaned them both up then fixed his clothes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His touch was far more gentle when he helped Ruki turn around once again. The poor man was still achingly hard, his cute face pink. Reita crowded close to his body, taking him in hand. He caught the way Ruki winced as he was stroked, too sensitive for such soft touches. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You felt so good, Ru. The best I've ever had. Let me help you now, okay? Come here." He thread his fingers through the man's tousled hair and brought his head to his chest. Ruki closed his eyes, nuzzling against his shirt and Reita couldn't help but press a kiss to his temple as the Ruki shuddered and finally fell apart in his arms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shh." Reita hushed him, taking the glove from his mouth and covering his lips with his own again. He let Ruki catch his breath while he cleaned him up and redressed him. "Are you okay?" He asked when they were both presentable once again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ruki nodded, a sweet smile gracing his beautiful face. "Might be a little sore tomorrow, but I'm fine. And you? Do you feel better?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reita pulled his jacket on and handed Ruki his bag. "I do. You have no idea."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, that's good then. I'm glad I could help."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ruki, wait. I don't want to be presumptuous either, but..." Reita reached out, tucking a stray lock of hair behind the other's ear. "Would you want to come and meet my son?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A fresh, and endearing, blush spread across Ruki's cheeks. "I would be honored, yes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reita grinned, taking hold of Ruki's hand. They left the restaurant together, ignoring the glares from a few of the other patrons and staff. Snow had just started softly falling as they exited onto the sidewalk and Reita hailed a cab. Ruki snuggled up against his side as the taxi sped away from the curb. Reita smiled. Maybe this double date hadn’t been a complete disaster.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this!! Come say hi!! <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/CaliWritesFics">CaliWritesFics</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>